


Doghouse

by larascasse



Series: Nano 2014 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Arguing, Candy Crush, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Kimi have an argument, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doghouse

 

“Did you let the dog on the couch again?” Marcus asks, poking his head around the door frame, his tone sharp and cold. The dog slinks off the end of the bed and into her doggie bed when he walks in the room.  
  
“Mmh,” Kimi answers and flicks his eyes at his boyfriend before he’s distracted again as his game beeps insistently. Stupid Felipe and his stupid Candy Crush high score.  
  
“Are you going to clean it up? It’s covered in hair.”  
  
“Mmh. _Fuckin’ game_ ,” Kimi mutters, failing the level again.  
  
“Are you even listening to me?”  
  
Kimi looks up and Marcus is standing next to the bed, arms crossed against his chest.  
  
“Yeah, dog, clean, got it. ‘M not deaf.”  
  
Marcus shakes his head and tosses words back over his shoulder as he stalks out of the room. “No, you just choose not to listen.”  
  
Kimi tosses his phone aside and gets out of bed, pulling the sweatpants up on his hips. “What’s your problem?”  
  
“My problem? _My_ problem?! That’s great Kimi. Whatever, go back to your stupid game. I’ll take care of it.” Marcus rummages through the broom closet and gets the hand vacuum before stomping towards the couch.  
  
His feet lead him next to Marcus, his hand reaching instinctively for the vacuum. “Said I’ll do it.”  
  
“Leave it,” Marcus says sharply, tightening his grip on the appliance.  
  
Kimi pulls at the vacuum, pushing Marcus away with his shoulder. “Give it to me!”  
  
Marcus manages to block him with his body, shielding the vacuum from him. “No, fuck off, it’s mine!”  
  
Kimi is about to wrestle it out of Marcus’s hands when his boyfriend starts laughing, non-stop, until he’s folded in two on the floor, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, the vacuum untouched next to him.  
  
Kimi looks at him, completely confused.  
  
It takes another few seconds until Marcus stops laughing and simply looks at him from the ground, spread out like a star fish.  
  
“You done?” Kimi asks, still clueless as to what the hell just happened.  
  
Marcus folds his arms behind his head and rubs at Kimi’s ankle with one of his feet. “Did you ever think we’d get here?” Marcus asks, smiling.  
  
“Where?”  
  
Marcus really needs to stop speaking in riddles.  
  
“Like this,” Marcus says, motioning around as he sits up, then kneels in front of Kimi. “Hanging out at home, fighting over who gets to clean the couch. Like a real couple.”  
  
Kimi sits down in front of his boyfriend, smiling back because he’s so strange. “What were we before? A fake couple?”  
  
Marcus rolls his eyes at him. “You know what I mean,” he says, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Kimi puts his hands on Marcus’s shoulders and pulls him closer, returning the kiss with more vigor, because yes, he knows exactly what Marcus means. They spent so much time hiding and playing games, but now that’s all behind them. Now they hold hands in public, and shop for groceries, and even fight about the cleaning. Which he still thinks is silly, by the way, because there’s barely any dog hair on the couch.  
  
“I make sure she doesn’t go on the couch,” Kimi relents.  
  
“Thank you,” Marcus says, and kisses him again, making the concession completely worth it. Kimi feels a long wet tongue on his cheek and a second later, Marcus breaks their kiss and pulls away, wiping the side of his face with the back of his hand while Nisse climbs over him in an attempt to land a few more licks, tail wagging in Kimi’s face.  
  
For the second time this morning, Marcus ends up flat on the floor, and his laughter is loud enough to drown out the beeping noises coming from Kimi’s phone, which he ignores for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
